


Imagines

by rocketkid



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketkid/pseuds/rocketkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short gen bits 'n bobs set in the style of those "Imagine _____" blogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mikey

Imagine you're browsing in your local record shop for something new. You find a CD for cheap from a band you've just barely heard of and decide, what the hell, why not. A poster on the sale rack grabs your eye and reminds you intensely of a friend. You end up buying the poster as well, and oddly enough you don't regret the unplanned purchase. Gifts don't count, you tell yourself, but money doesn't care for your intentions.   
You send out a message as you approach the alley you plan to travel down. It's late at night by now and, damn your pessimism, a dark alley doesn't look so appealing. "There are much harder things to do," you tell yourself, "than just this." You slip underground, undetected.  
He meets you like he always does, and, like always, starts poking around in your bags. You say it is a surprise and he stops, but he obviously wants to know now. It's a long walk to his home, 30 minutes at least- you only texted him 10 minutes ago. He must've run. This fact warms your heart slightly, though you ought to feel bad.  
When you get there, it feels... comfortable. Their father is training with their friend who feels like an aunt, despite only being a few years older than you. The others greet you personally or hurriedly from what they are wrapped up in. Mikey practically shoves you into the kitchen to unpack what you've brought.   
You brought some cans of soup, some microwave mac 'n cheese, and a small assortment of sour candy. He thinks about hiding the candy, you can tell, but he does not. You breathe a secret sigh of relief and reach for your last bag.   
As he turns around from putting the last of the cans away, you hand him the rolled tube of paper wordlessly. He looks at you with the stars in his eyes as he takes it and carefully unrolls it.   
He practically drags you into his hellscape of a room to pick out a place for it on his already-crowded walls. He feels intensely like a friend you never had growing up, like someone you should have met a long time ago.


	2. Raph

Imagine you and Raph are sitting with your feet in a pool, far away from the city, in a house in the desert at sunset. You're in a swimming clothes, so you slide into the pool and so does he, both of you ceaselessly talking the whole time. Your conversation drifts as you do across the pool, sometimes perching on a bench in the pool wall, sometimes floating on your backs. It's late at night now, but you've never felt bored or tired by the conversation. You never feel bored or tired around him.   
Eventually you get cold in the desert night and wrap yourselves up in towels. You go inside, dripping onto the tile. You go upstairs to dry off and change. When you come back, he's in the kitchen already cooking, and you join him.   
You sit around on the secondhand couch eating, having discussed everything you could possibly have wanted to. There are no secrets between you, save for maybe the really embarrassing stuff like how you have a bodypillow. He already knows.  
You love him, and he loves you, and neither of you really needs to say it. For now you can just be here, in this house, far far from New York City.   
"I miss it." he says softly.  
"I'm sorry." you say, and you mean it.  
"We can't go back." you say.  
"I know." he replies.  
You lean into him and rest your head on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come, forgive the sappiness.


	3. Donnie

Imagine driving with Donnie. You take taxis everywhere because you can't stand the city traffic. When you can, you slide into the passenger's seat behind the tinted glass so no one can see his face.  
He drives out, out of the city. You keep going. You get to Maryland before you run out of money. You don't know what you expected.


	4. High School

Imagine a world where mutants are commonplace and live alongside humans. You go to school in a "nice" neighborhood, which means there are few mutants and the mutants who do attend are usually mammals. You see him in the hall, loose olive drab canvas backpack draped over his shell. He turns to open a locker and you can see the distinctly non-human curve of his face. You realize you are staring, and walk to your next class hurriedly.  
You see him in the halls from time to time, and think about approaching him. But you don't. It isn't until senior year that you have a class with him- set design, a fancy phrase for "drama kid's set-builders and personal helpers".   
Across the back room where you build set pieces, you can see him work. No one pays attention to each other, only what they're working on. The radio is up loud, blasting pop music like its life depended on it. He's good with his hands, but he's upset the shop teacher made him take off his scarlet mask. Him and his brothers always wear their masks. But, like this, you can see his eyes; far away and blinded by sawdust though you are. It doesn't matter- you're in love.


End file.
